Conventional art is known for detecting generation of brake noise, such as brake squeal (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-28319). In such art, a vibration frequency of at least one of a brake torque and a caliper pressing force is detected, and then it is determined that shudder is being caused when this vibration frequency is proportional to vehicle speed.
However, with this related art, it is necessary to specially provide a load sensor that detects brake load or a torque sensor that detects the brake torque within the caliper in order to detect the brake torque or the caliper pressing force. Accordingly, such art is both complicated and expensive.